ABSTRACT The overarching goal of the Clinical Core is to establish and maintain a clinical program that provides valuable, well-documented resources for cutting-edge clinical research for both the UCSF ADRC personnel and the wider scientific community. Our specific aims are to 1) Recruit and maintain cohorts of normal controls, MCI subjects with underlying AD or an FTD-spectrum disorder, and mildly demented subjects with underlying AD or an FTD-spectrum or prion disorders. These cohorts will include Chinese-American and Latino subjects; 2) Carry out extensive and deep phenotyping of these subjects, including social, motor, and cognitive function, plus measures of lifestyle, educational and health histories, and socioeconomic status; 3) Provide clinical data and well characterized subjects for research on aging and dementia to the larger research community; and 4) Support research training.